1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a trailer that is towed by a motor vehicle on public streets and highways. This invention relates to a trailer having an improved trailer frame that results in a wide trailer without wheel wells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, trailers that are used on public streets and highways have certain width limitations. The current maximum legal trailer width to the outside surface of the wheel or wheels on each side of the trailer is 102 inches. Since each tire requires a width of approximately 9 inches including the necessary clearance, that leaves only 84 inches of space between the wheels. Obviously, a trailer wall must be spaced apart from the wheels by a safe distance as tire sizes can vary and tires themselves can vary in size from different levels of inflation. Also, the trailer walls themselves require some space and are sometimes 1.5 inches in thickness. If the trailer walls are one and a half inches thick, the usable space inside the trailer is 81 inches.
With torsion rubber axles, the outer edge of the axle support plates that are located inside each hub at either end of the axle are 79 inches apart. If a trailer wall is constructed on top of each support plate with the outer edge of the wall aligned with the outer edge of the support plate and the walls are one and a half inches thick, the maximum inside distance between the two walls is 76 inches. To obtain additional inside space, wheel wells are cut out in the trailer frame and floor so that each of the two side walls of the trailer can be extended out either partially or fully around the trailer wheels. A disadvantage of these wheel wells is that they often constitute an obstacle within the interior of the trailer and they interfere with the storage space. Also, they are time consuming and expensive to install.
With previous trailers that use rubber torsion axles, for a 3,500 pound axle, the maximum distance between the outer surfaces of the two side walls is 80 inches. For rubber torsion axles greater than 3,500 pounds and up to 7,000 pounds, the maximum distance between the outer surfaces of the two outside walls is 79 inches. When the outer surface of the two side walls exceeds 80 inches and 79 inches respectively for the two axles, wheel wells must be located in the interior walls of the trailer.
It is often desirable for customers to have a trailer with an outside width of 7 feet. With prior art trailers when used with a rubber torsion axle, the interior walls of such a trailer are interrupted by wheel wells. The wheel wells can be inconvenient as they limit storage space. Also, when the trailers are used as horse trailers, for example, the wheel wells can be an obstacle for both the horses and the handlers and can cause leg injuries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer and a method of constructing a trailer for use on public streets and highways having an outside width of seven feet from the surface of the two outside walls with no wheel wells penetrating the interior walls. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trailer and method of constructing a trailer for use on public streets and highways where the height of the trailer floor above the supporting surface is not increased by the use of the present invention compared to conventional trailers.
A trailer for use with a towing vehicle on a public highway has a frame and an axle with wheels rotatably connected thereto. The frame has a periphery with a front, a rear and two sides. The frame has two side brackets, one side bracket of the two side brackets extending along each side of the frame. The axle has two axle brackets, one axle bracket of the two axle brackets being located at each end of the axle inside the wheels. One side bracket is affixed to each axle bracket. Each side bracket supports a side wall of the trailer beyond the axle brackets and above the axle arms.
Preferably, the trailer has a floor that is substantially straight inside the side walls from front to rear with no wheel wells.
Preferably, the axle is a rubber torsion axle. Still more preferably, the height of the floor above a supporting surface is not increased beyond the height of conventional trailers.
A method of constructing a trailer for use with a towing vehicle on a public highway as provided. The trailer has a frame and an axle with wheels rotatably connected thereto. The frame has a periphery with two sides. The periphery has a front, a rear and two parallel sides. Each side of said two sides supports a side wall of the trailer. The side walls have an outer surface, a distance between the outer surface of each side wall being at least seven feet. The method comprises constructing a floor of the trailer, installing side brackets along each of the two sides of the floor, connecting the side brackets to axle brackets on either end of the axle inside the wheels. The side brackets have an upper lip extending outward beyond the floor by at least a width of each side wall. The method includes constructing a side wall on each of the lips. The wall and the floor have an interior that is straight from front to rear without wheel wells.